1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cosmetic surgeries, and more particularly, to high lip-line smile corrective surgeries.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that one of the closest references corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20110207075, published on Aug. 25, 2011 to Altishuler, et al. for Method and Apparatus for Regeneration of Oral Cavity Tissues. However, it differs from the present invention because Altishuler, et al. teach a method that comprises creating a predetermined pattern of treatment microzones in oral tissue affected by a condition, applying energy of predetermined characteristics to the soft tissue through a tip being limited by at least one dimensional feature of the oral tissue. The application of energy to the oral tissue after creating the predetermined pattern of treatment microzones in the oral soft tissue is terminated. A type of the energy and the characteristics of the predetermined pattern of treatment microzones are defined by the condition in the soft tissue. The condition in the oral tissue can be a gingival recession, gingivitis, periodontal disease, xerostomia, black triangle disease, and interdental/interimplant papilla deficiencies. The oral tissue can be oral soft tissue, such as oral mucosa soft tissue or a gingival soft tissue.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20090081611, published on Mar. 26, 2009 to Hines for Methods, Devices, Systems, Assemblies, and Kits for Tissue Retraction in an Oral Cavity. However, it differs from the present invention because Hines teaches a retraction device for retracting soft tissue from the dental surfaces in the oral cavity of a patient. The retraction device is comprised of a topology conformable structure, where the topology conformable structure is adaptable to be delivered to the oral cavity in a constrained shape. The device can then undergo a conformation change in the oral cavity, where the device transforms into its unconstrained shape. The unconstrained shape of the device creates a useable working field in the oral cavity. The useable working field can provide increased accessibility to and/or visibility within the oral cavity.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20100047733 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,748,979; published on Jul. 6, 2010 to Nahlieli for Device, System and Method for Dental Treatment. However, it differs from the present invention because Nahlieli teaches a device and system for use in a root canal treatment, the device having a probe member and a hand piece for holding the elongate probe member, the probe member having an elongate distal portion capable of being accommodated in a root canal, said probe member comprising: at least one treatment channel having a distal opening in said elongate distal portion, said at least one treatment channel being configured for enabling operation of a suitable root canal treatment tool via said distal opening; at least one illumination channel comprising a first light guide having a first proximal end configured for optical coupling to a light source system, and a second distal end in said distal portion for illuminating internal regions of the root canal during operation of said device; at least one light collection channel comprising a second light guide having a first proximal end configured for optical coupling to an imaging system, and a second distal end located in said distal portion for collecting and transmitting light reflected from internal regions of the root canal to said proximal end during operation of said device.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,329,122 issued to Scott on Feb. 12, 2008 for Accelerated Orthodontic Apparatus and Method. However, it differs from the present invention because Scott teaches an apparatus and method for patients requiring repositioning of misaligned teeth who typically undergo orthodontic treatment to move the teeth into corrected positions. The orthodontic methods typically require lengthy procedures involving the application of light forces to the teeth to effect movement as accomplished by braces or other appliances. The apparatus and method includes the administration of a needle corticotomy to select regions that have been identified as absent any landmarks to avoid. The method is accomplished without the use of freeze-dried and bovine bone and without a mucoperiosteal flap procedure, resulting in low medical risk and providing a simplified and less time consuming procedure, and furthermore wherein the method effects a significant reduction in the time required to complete an orthodontic case while also significantly reducing the discomfort and recovery time for the patient.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,831 issued to McGuire on Dec. 5, 2000 for Non-Surgically Retrievable Guided Tissue Regeneration Membrane. However, it differs from the present invention because McGuire teaches a dental appliance consisting of a biocompatible, non-absorbable retrievable membrane material that may be used as a separation and isolation barrier following periodontal surgery to promote tissue regeneration. The appliance is configured with a cord woven into the inferior aspect of the membrane and extends up from the apical border of the membrane through a loop in the superior border. The free end of the cord extends through the gingival sulcus and remains exposed while the membrane is in place. At the appropriate time for membrane removal, the sutures holding the membrane in place are released and the membrane removal cord is use to lift the membrane through the sulcus by gently pulling on the cord. The non-surgical removal of the membrane using this method reduces further surgical trauma to the patient and eliminates the risk that surgical removal of the membrane could damage the newly regenerated tissue.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,434 issued to Gault on Nov. 21, 2000 for Method for Autogenous Transplantation of Human and Animal Teeth that Eliminates the Risk of Ankylosis and Root Resorption. However, it differs from the present invention because Gault teaches a method for transplanting human or animal teeth while eliminating the risk of ankylosis and root resorption. This method involves stimulating the periodontal ligament prior to transplanting the teeth by causing surgical trauma to the periodontal ligament by mobilization of the teeth (extraction and immediate replantation) and retaining them in a mobilized position to cause mechanical stimulation.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,764 issued to Bartee on Feb. 1, 2000 for Method of Treating Alveolar Bone Defects. However, it differs from the present invention because Bartee teaches a method of repairing defects in alveolar bone underlying gingival tissue by placing a layer of flexible high-density polytetrafluoroethlylene material over the alveolar bone defect between the bone and the gingival tissue surrounding the defect. The material has a smooth surface that will not incorporate cells and will not attach to fibrous adhesions. The gingival tissue is secured over the layer of material. The alveolar bone is allowed to heal under the layer of flexible high-density polytetrafluoroethlylene material, and the layer of flexible high-density polytetrafluoroethlylene material is removed with substantially no trauma to the alveolar bone and gingival tissue.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,074 issued to Angelo, Jr. on Oct. 7, 1997 for Periodontal Procedure. However, it differs from the present invention because Angelo, Jr. teaches a periodontal procedure for performing periodontal treatment including the steps of applying anesthetic to the area to be treated and making an incision on the facial side of the most posterior tooth and continuing the incision toward the most anterior tooth. The incision begins at the distal facial line angle of the most posterior tooth on the facial side of the arch and is made at about a forty-five degree angle to the plane of the tooth, forming an inverse bevel within the coronal portion of the pocket. A similar incision is made on the lingual side in the same manner. The incision is reentered to separate the facial, lingual, and papillary tissues from the underlying connective tissue so that the separated facial, lingual, papillary tissue may be removed, thereby removing the coronal portion of the tissue pocket and initially exposing root surfaces. The remaining tissue pocket is then removed. Soft tissue tags adjacent to the incised areas are also removed. Next, gross bacterial accretions on the root surface are removed followed by fine bacterial accretion removal. Post-treatment procedures to aid healing include light scaling of the teeth in the treated area followed by polishing of the teeth in the treated area with fluoride prophylaxis material and applying about a 30% trichloracetic acid to the facial, lingual, and proximal areas about seven days after treatment. The post-operative procedure is repeated seventeen days and thirty-one days after treatment.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,093,179 issued to Scantlebury, et al. on Mar. 3, 1992 for Methods and Articles for Treating Periodontal Disease and Bone Defects. However, it differs from the present invention because Scantlebury, et al. teach a method for treatment of periodontal disease. The gingival tissue is separated from the tooth surface in an area where periodontal disease is present. A biocompatible, porous material such as expanded polytetrafluoroethylene capable of supporting ingrowth of gingival connective tissue and preventing apical migration of gingival epithelium is placed in a laminar relationship to a portion of the perimenter of the tooth surface. The gingival tissue is repositioned around the tooth and in contact with the porous material, with the porous material positioned between the gingival tissue and the tooth. Articles for the treatment of periodontal disease are also disclosed. One article comprises a first portion, which is capable of supporting ingrowth of gingival connective tissue and preventing apical migration of gingival epithelium and a second portion, which is impermeable to oral tissues and bacteria. Articles and methods for the treatment of bone defects are also disclosed. The articles have a first portion with a surface capable of supporting connective tissue ingrowth configured to contact the bone surrounding the defect and a second portion with a surface substantially impermeable to tissue ingrowth and bacteria invasion extending from the first portion to cover the defect.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.